parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hyena King (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's movie spoof of The Lion King Cast *Baby Simba - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Young Simba - Harvey Beaks *Adult Simba - Zig (Zig & Sharko) *Young Nala - Fee (Harvey Beaks) *Adult Nala - Ketta (Breadwinners) *Timon - Rapido (Ratz) *Pumbaa - Razmo (Ratz) *Mufasa - Irving Beaks (Harvey Beaks) *Sarabi - Miriam Beaks (Harvey Beaks) *Scar - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Shenzi - Dawn Swatworthy (The Buzz On the Maggie) *Banzai - Oonski the Great (Breadwinners) *Ed - Lucius (Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Rafiki - Armando (Pirate Express) *Zazu - Lord Starchbottom (The 7D) *Sarafina - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Hyenas - Grim Gloom and Hildy Gloom (The 7D), Gangreen Gang (Powerpuff Girls), Watchdogs (Wander Over Yonder), Flowershirt and George the Doorman (Welcome to the Wayne) *Mouse - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Groundhog - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure) *Chameleon - Pupert Pesky (The Buzz on the Maggie) *Wildebeest - Sharko (Zig & Sharko) *Vultures/Buzzards - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Beetle - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip * sabrswg3.wav * sabrout1.wav * sabrarmb1.wav * sabroff1.wav * sabhit3.wav tpmsaber1.zip * Hit03.wav * FastSabr.wav * sabrswg2.wav soundsblaster.zip * trprsht1.wav * trprsht2.wav * bcfire01.wav * bcfire02.wav * pistol-1.wav * pistout1.wav * trprout.wav * concuss1.wav * concuss5.wav * remotefire01.wav troopervoices.zip * i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip * i00s130z.wav * i00s131z.wav * i00s127z.wav * i00s129z.wav sounds_light.zip * ltsaberhit03.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberoff01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ * saberhum1.wav * saberhum5.wav * saberhup7.wav * saberhup8.wav * saberhup9.wav Trivia *Harvey Beaks will carry a pistol gun that will be loaded throughout the entire movie. *Zig will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the fx4.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Fee will carry a pistol gun that will be loaded throughout the entire movie. *Ketta will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Meowrice will carry a red double-bladed lightsaber staff that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Dawn Swatworthy, Oonski the Great, and Lucius will carry guns throughout the entire movie. Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia